Discord Wins
by Lin-Kuei-Brony
Summary: The title says it all. Discord won.


"Ugh...my head." Celestia said, her head throbbing in pain. She tried to move but couldn't, as if she was being held down by somepony. Opening her eyes, she saw she was in a dark room, and the only light was a yellow beam that she was in. "Where am I?"

"Ah good. Your finally awake." A voice said from behind. Celestia's eyes went wide. She knew who that voice belonged to. It was a voice that belonged to a powerful being. A being who could cause chaos with a snap of his fingers and in the blink of an eye. A being that Celestia and her sister Luna sealed away for years. And as she turned around she was face to face with this being once again

" What? Not happy to see me dear?"

"Don't call me dear, you monster!" Celestia yelled back. Discord chuckled. "Now, now, where are your manners? I just came to see how you were doing." Discord began to circle around Celestia, who tried to break free from the beam. "You hurt me Celestia, you know that?"

Celestia stopped struggling and stared at Discord.

"For thousands of years I've been imprisoned in stone and put on display in your garden like some kind of museum display."Discord says angrily,circling around the magical barrier that held Celestia. "You and your sister were responsible for my imprisonment. Oh the pain it caused me. Being all alone in that stone with nopony to talk to, watching you ponies have fun, not being able to cause any kind of chaos, and having an itch I couldn't scratch! O the torment!"

"You cause pain and suffering to ponies everywhere with your chaos! You destroyed homes, hurt and killed innocent ponies! Me and Luna should have destroyed you!" Celestia yelled. She tried harder to break free from Discord's chaotic magic, but had no such luck. Discord laughed at her pathetic struggles.

"Oh my sweet, sweet, sweet Celestia, you can't possibly break free from my spell. It's Princess-resistant! You have no clue how long it took me to come up with that. Nothing you do can break through it." Discord said in a know-it-all voice. He smiled evilly, but that smile quickly faded away as he heard Celestia laugh.

"Why is she laughing? She should be scared! Crying for her mommy, begging for mercy, but she's just laughing!" Discord thought, but ignoring them. "And what, pray tell, is so funny my dear? Is it a funny joke, or has losing made you lose your sanity? I'd love to know!"

"Your a fool Discord If you think you've won.." Celestia said, "You think that just because you've trapped me in this barrier that all is lost? That you've gotten rid of the only obstacle that stands in your way of taking over Equestia? Well, your wrong. You forgot about my pupil Twilight Sparkle and her friends, the NEW wielders of the elements of harmony! They'll come here and defeat you just like Luna and I did all those years ago, and bring peace back into Equestia!"

Discords eyes went wide.

"Face it Discord, you can't win."

"Oh no! I forgot all about those ponies!" Discord said worryingly." If they get there little hooves on the elements of harmony I'm done for!" Discord sat down and rested his head on his hands. "Maybe I should just give up. I just can't I can turn over new leaf...become one of the good guys!"

Celestia looked at Discord curiously

"Or...Maybe I've already won!"Discord yelled. He snapped his fingers, making the dark room light up. Celestia winced as the bright light hit her eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw what was inside the room and instantly felt her heart drop. Tears began to fill up her eyes.

"No...NO!"

On the walls of the room were the names of Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna, written in blood and an object underneath them.

"Welcome Fillies and Gentlecolts to Discord's trophy room! Please no talking, eating, drinking during the tour. Also, no flash photography!" Discord said, now suddenly wearing a tour guides suit and hat. He first flew over to Applejacks name.

"First on our tour is one of the legs from the cow-pony Applejack, A.K.A, The element of Honesty! She sure was a stubborn little one, refusing to just give up. She sure could buck though I'll give her that!"

"Next we have the wings of the fastest pegasus in all of all of Equestia, Rainbow Dash, also known as the element of loyalty! She should have just flown away when she had the chance, but it's a good thing she didn't. Having her wings in my collection makes it 20% more awesome!"

"Here is the heart of the most kindliest, most caring pony ever to be born. She was known as Fluttershy, the element of kindness. She was so caring and kind. She actually tried to befriend me! Oh the look on her face she made when she thought I changed was priceless! But the look on her face when I jammed my hand through her chest was even better!"

"Now we have the most beautiful, cleanest, fashionable mane in all of Equestia, belonging to the overreacting pony Rarity, who also goes by the name element of generosity! Throwing dirt on her distracted her long enough for me kill her. Her mane is so snug and soft, makes for a good scarf!"

"Oooooooh boy do I have a treat for you guys! Here is the stomach of the element of laughter Pinkie Pie! Just look at how big it is! Its so big she'd be able to eat a cake whole, and not gain a single pound! She would've won a eating contest for sure. Shame I had to rip it out of her!"

"Now can anypony tell me what this is? Anypony? No? Well, this my friends is the biggest brain in all of Equestia! This beauty belong to the egg head of a unicorn Twilight Sparkle, the one and only element of magic and number one student of the Princess! She was such a smart pony, although not smart enough to know not to mess with the element of disharmony!"

"Now, sadly, we've come to the last item in our tour, but nonetheless my favorite treasure of all!" Discord says as he looks over at Celestia, who was crying. "This is the tiara of Princess Luna! She was one of the bitches who imprisoned me in stone! She put up one hell of a fight, was no much for yours truly!" Discord said smugly, starting to flex.

"It cant be."Celestia said, her voice breaking, "Luna;.Twilight...they cant be dead...they cant be!"

"Oh but they are my dear" Discord said, his suit and hat gone. "All of them dead. The elements of harmony have failed you Princess. Your sister has failed! Now there's nopony who can stop me from taking over Equestia! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!"

Celestia couldn't believe it. The elements of harmony were gone. Her student was dead, her sister was dead. All of them were dead. There was nothing she could do.

Discord won.

"And now.." Discord snapped his fingers and the magic holding Celestia was gone. He slowly walked up to her. "It's time for you to join them." Before Celestia could do anything, Discord thrust both his hands into the middle of her torso. Celestia screamed in pain as Discord slowly began to rip her apart.

"What's wrong Princess?! Your not even gonna fight back?!" Discord yelled. He stopped for a moment as he reached Celestia's throat. "Any last words?"

Celestia was quiet for a few seconds, the only sound she was making was a quiet sobbing sound. Then she looked up at Discord, tears running down her face, anger in her eyes.

"You...w-won't get a...awa...away with this.."Celestia cried, blood spewing out her mouth with every word being said. "Somepony will rise up and stop *cough* *cough* you. Hehehe,hope...hope you don't get u-u-used to winning Discord, beca..*cough*..because it's not going to las...last long."

Discord rolled his eyes. "Oh how cliche Princess! Anymore more heroic quotes you wanna spit out before you die?" Celestia gave a small smile and let out a weak chuckle.

"Actually Discord...I do..." Celestia slowly pulled herself closer to Discord and, to his surprise, kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you in hell.." She whispered, then pass out from the pain.

Discord looked at her with great surprise, but gave a small smirk."Tell'em Discord sent ya" Discord whispered with one final, strong push, ripped Celestia apart completely. He looked down at the two bloody half's of the former Princess and smiled.

"Sayonara Oh sweet princess."

He picked up her tiara and walked over to an empty spot on his trophy wall and wrote "Princess Celestia" with her blood on the wall and placed the tiara underneath.

He then left the room, ready to cause complete and utter chaos.


End file.
